


I found you thinking about me

by Midgetphan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Strangers to Lovers, Window cleaner au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 10:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16617092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midgetphan/pseuds/Midgetphan
Summary: the windows cleaner rushed au nobody asked for but I still wrote after reading it at @antiphannie ‘s blog and that incident with phil's pyjamas





	I found you thinking about me

In retrospective he should have seen it coming. When his mom had phoned him with a cheering voice, a tone a bit too high, that should have been his first clue. The “meeting” she enthusiastically, too enthusiastically, sold him with his uncle should have been his second clue. The complete obviation of his financial situation during the whole conversation his third.

In retrospective, Dan should have known his mom had arranged him a job interview but he fell for it anyway.

Now it was too late.

Way too late because he is already flustered and his uncle (Al? diminutive of what he doesn’t remember) is very fast while explaining the job he has in mind for him. There is a moment of sheer panic where Al the uncle seems to consider the idea of having Dan as an actual part of the construction on the last apartment. His face must have been enough for the idea to die just as quick and at least Dan breathes in the certainty he won’t accidentally throw a hammer into someone’s eye.

He is waved goodbye with an hour for the next day and that is how Dan ends up getting a part time job cleaning windows.

* * *

The building his uncle is working on is not as big. Nine floors, the top one being renovated due a plumbing problem which must mean a nightmare for the other floors, Dan thinks. Most of the walls have gigantic windows and balconies, their fence also of glass. And those are Dan’s job.

For ten convenient pounds the hour Dan puts on a  fluorescent yellow implements of security and with a few explanations of how to clean in the least amount of time, starts at the fourth floor. He has been given the floors of below while someone else was in charge of the top ones. Dan suspects his uncle has been part of that unfair measure but he wasn’t going to complain.

The scissor lift sounds and shakes and Dan is glad that of many of his fears, height isn’t one of them. The lift stops on the balcony of the fourth level and he cleans the glass fence first. Mr. Miyagi in mind, M.I.A. blasting on his ears he finishes quite fast then proceeds to jump into the balcony to clean the windows. And almost trips over a golden pig.

Dan recovers his balance before falling into what seems to be a soon to be tree and that is when he takes a moment to look at the balcony. What has been put on it by the owner. Apart from the golden pig of doom, at least a dozen of plants, and the too big to be a houseplant one, in pots of different colors and on the opposite corner, right between a chair and a coffee table, a cock. The rooster figurine looking completely off on cement instead of grass.

Again Dan has to recover in order to do his job. Whoever lives there, he thinks disappointed of the closed curtains, doesn’t have taste at all.

The rest of the day goes by fluidly, no other balcony the same but neither as shocking as the first one. It’s early enough for most of them to still have their curtains closed and some of them are not even home which is a relief. His arms are sore and he is asked to come back next week which is good because he needs the money but his unused muscles are already screeching in pain by the time he has to handshake his uncle.

* * *

The week goes by in a blink and the scissor lift guy recognizes him enough to wave and smile. Dan smiles and half bows and keeps walking by mind kicking himself for being so weird. Tyler, the creator is his companion this time and he is too immersed lip singing to notice at first that the curtains are open.  


Dan steps on the balcony carefully this time. Nods the golden pig of doom and stops when he turns to the first window. The kitchen is visible. A few more plants are there and at least three boxes of cereal which must mean a family lives there. Explaining the weird figurines. If he gets a bit closer he can almost see the magnetic figures on the fridge.

But he is freezed on spot because there is someone in the kitchen. Someone who hasn’t seen him yet and is preparing a cup of coffee.

Dan considers for a moment moving swiftly to the other extreme of the balcony and start there instead but of course he is anything but swift and the movement alerts the person inside. There is a shared moment of panic when their eyes meet because Dan feels his skin heating with embarrassment and the other person looks like a scared deer in front of a car.

He reminds himself that he is working and should go on like the professional  window cleaner he is so he takes a few breaths and focuses his sight on the immediate bright thing his peripheral vision has been focusing on to give the man some privacy.

Golden pig of doom owner is wearing bright yellow emojis pajamas.  

Dan blinks a couple of times but before he can contain himself a snort erupts from his chest. That is, by far, the most hideous layer of clothing he has ever seen. Covers his hand and looks back up at the guy who follows his gaze and blushes. For a second there Dan thinks this guy is going to close the curtain, complain to his uncle and he will lose his job just like that. Ugly pajamas rolls his eyes instead and exits the kitchen.

Dan laughs a little then, taking out the implements to clean the windows after wasting so much time already when a voice nearby startles him.

“They are cozy alright? And I will not be laughed at by a possible burglar this early in the morning.” His voice has a subtle yet present northern scent Dan would have laughed at if he had not been taken by surprise like that.

“I-I’m not a… I mean…” he points to the lift waiting for him and the pajama guy doesn’t react.

“I know. It was a joke.”

“Oh.”

“I doubt a thief would wear a security helmet.” He says on the same monotone tone.

Dan looks up being reminded of the stupid helmet that makes his hair looks worst than a drunk bird nest afterwards and says “Right.”

The guy seems to think for a moment, rubs the pinch of his nose and enters the flat again.

Dan wants to flee. He starts cleaning the windows at speed of sound and considers asking his uncle to maybe clean every floor but this one when his peripheral vision alerts him once more of pajama guy. Looks to his right and a mug is handed his way.

“Sorry. I am not an early morning kind of person and without caffeine in my blood I am a grumpy rude white version of Hulk.” He says with a kinder voice already, his face a little heated but less stoic.

Dan takes the mug out of inertia. “Bruce Banner  _is_  white though.” He retorts mind kicking himself again so he takes a sip of the coffee to shut his mouth instead. Too hot and strong for his likes.

The guy lifts an eyebrow but shrugs “I believe my skin is whiter than his. My Hulk form would be a nice pastel green.”

Dan almost sputters.

“Guess Hulk  _is_  the definition of grumpy anyway. But you get the point.”

“Not laugh at your pajamas before you have coffee. Got it.”

“It was either this ones or nothing at all so they saved us from a different kind of awkward moment.” He says taking a slurp of his maybe second cup and this time Dan does choke a little with the bitter beverage. “Or not awkward. Either way it would have been a moment worth recording on camera.”

Dan’s jaw probably disconnects from his mouth for a moment there. He notices then how the guy is wearing glasses and the just woke up quiff and how they are almost the same height and a bit of stumble on his chin and Dan believes this could be the start of a porno. He would though. He so would.

“I’m scaring you enough for today. It’s the lack of coffee, I’ll leave now. If you need anything let me know.”

Dan doesn’t look but he could swear the golden pig is laughing at him.

* * *

The following week he tells, Tom; scissor lift guy, he wants to start at the bottom and Tom says that’s not as practical but doesn’t complain.  


Ivy Ocean is singing in his ears and this time Dan has come prepared to not be taken back by cute ugly pajamas guy (a nickname his friend Louise has laughed about for at least five minutes) if he is there again.

As soon as the machinery stops he notices something on the coffee table. His curiosity takes the best of him and he jumps in right away.

A bowl full of cereal, one glass of milk and one cup of coffee. Dan doubts his half time job allows him a thirty minutes recess for breakfast so he looks at the note next to the bowl.

_Apologies for last week_ _:(_ _Not my best behavior.  
If you need anything ask Piggy, it knows where the bathroom is ^-^_

_ –Phil _

Dan takes the glass of milk and given he doesn’t have a pen with him, commits a crime on his profession. Foams a part and instead of cleaning it, writes on it. Messes it up a few times so he goes for short sentences instead.

_ Thanks. Can’t eat that much at work. Piggy bullies me >_>  
Cellphones are a thing :3 _

_ –Dan _

* * *

The week after he brings a pack of notepads and a pen and low hopes because, as Louise had said  _“He could be married or living with his mother or worst; be straight! Dan for fucks sake at least get in his house and check the insides of his drawers before anything else!”_  


Phil is there already, sitting on his chair this time. Two mugs on the table. One apparently empty.

“I think I did a better job cleaning my window last week Dan.” He greets with a smile. He isn’t wearing his glasses this time and his hair seems to have been accommodated to look not as just woke up-ish. Dan still finds his face fascinating.

“Difficult to clean and eat at the same time.”

“I’ll never offer you cereal again then.”

Dan starts to foam up the windows “Maybe your roommate will.” He says, testing the waters.

For a moment Phil doesn’t answer so Dan looks at him. Phil’s eyes are wide open glancing inside his flat. “I live alone so if last week you met someone here it was either an inverse kind of thief or I should call an exorcist. Stop laughing!”

To be fair Dan is laughing so hard he composes himself before it turns more embarrassing. “Sorry, sorry. I didn’t meet anyone, I only assumed… sorry but your face!” Phil puts a hand on his heart and sighs.

“Oh my God. I just moved in I don’t know if there is an entity polite enough to let cute window cleaners in when I’m away. Next time just ask me what you want to know.”

Dan’s still smiling and somehow manages to keep foaming when he says “Alright then. What made you buy a real tree for a balcony?”

Dan comes down at least an hour later and Tom gives him a look, tells him next week he should try to be faster or they’ll get complains. With a new contact on his phone and new information to give to Louise, Dan assured Tom next week he’ll be earlier than ever.

* * *

Weeks go by between texts and calls and video calls and working hours with Phil cleaning each leaf of his houseplants while Dan does his own job.  


Between jokes and anecdotes and questions.

Between Phil learning Dan is a philosophy student who enjoys conferences more than actual classes and would love to try theater if he weren’t afraid of falling off stage so much.

Between Dan learning Phil is four years older and works with a friend called PJ making games and it is the first time he can afford such a big flat without the help of his parents.

Between Dan realizing this person is one he doesn’t want to let go and that maybe Phil wants to keep him near just as much.

* * *

In retrospective he should have seen it coming. When Tom winked and told him to  _say hi to fourth floor guy_. When the golden pig of doom was on the table instead of the floor, Frank Ocean singing in his ear the moment he saw the window covered in foam with Phil’s signature letter on it.

_ Wanna go on a date tonight?  
No emoji s pj’s  ;3 _

_ –Phil _

In retrospective, Dan should have known. But he doesn’t care, because he writes underneath it just as fast and even pets the damn pig.

_ Finally. Txt me details.  
Mushy dork _

_ –Dan _


End file.
